


Two Dangerous Fellows

by Hitomi_G



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, I swear this is going to be fun, It is not as dramatic as it seems, M/M, Mexican movie AU, Revenge, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitomi_G/pseuds/Hitomi_G
Summary: After a year away,  Kuroo Tetsurou comes back to the city where he grew up and finds out that his boyfriend Tsukishima has married his best friend, Bokuto Koutarou. Brokenhearted, Kuroo seeks consolation by proposing to Kenma, son of the city's most famous shogun, hoping to forget about Tsukishima, and at the same time he plans to take revenge for what Bokuto did to him and his brother, Akaashi, who had loved Bokuto very much.But Bokuto wants to have his best friend back, however if he doesn't convince Kuroo to forgive him they will have to fight for their honor. And Kuroo has sworn to kill Bokuto if it comes to that.





	Two Dangerous Fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am trying to be consistent in writing something while I seek inspiration for other works.
> 
> This story is heavily based on a Mexican movie of the same name that you all should watch because it's hilarious and fun and everything awesome (also it has both of our most loved actors in it ♥). Or, you can read this and watch the movie later so that you don't get spoiled~ I did have to make minor changes so that everything fits, so it won't be exactly the same. I'll do my best to adapt the movie so that cultural bits that are way too mexican for any of the characters can fit them better. I wanted to keep it the original way but honestly I can't stop laughing at the mental picture I had of Kuroo and Bokuto in sombreros. Anyway, have fun.

Despite the horrendous heat wave that had affected the area Tsukishima and Akaashi were spending the afternoon together in the outskirts of the city. They decided to go to a meadow in order to take a light meal of grilled fish and rice that Akaashi had prepared for the occasion and then they were going to go to a nearby lake to swim for a while.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo weren’t supposed to come along though.

 

Akaashi’s stepbrother had heard of the plans and decided it was a good idea to tell his best bro, and Akaashi’s crush, to go with them. The moment Kuroo told Akaashi that they would go with him and Tsukishima, both friends realized that they were scheming something.

 

That something wasn’t really hard to decipher though, since both of them were aware of the flirtatious duo’s feelings for them, as they had stated them clearly in the past. However, there were reasons for them no to reciprocate them although their own feelings were mutual.

 

Akaashi loved Bokuto deeply, but he knew he was a lot to deal with since he had sudden personality changes and he could never be sure of when he was going to get into his dejected self. More than that, Bokuto was a flirt, not a serious one, but Akaashi was bothered by the fact that Bokuto’s usually lit personality made people interested in him, and Bokuto, being the klutz he was, wasn’t good at reading the signs of people that were interested in him in a romantic way and he ended up flirting back without really meaning it. How could Akaashi know for sure that those feelings that Bokuto constantly confessed to him weren’t just him being confused when he had many others trying to win his heart?

 

On the other hand, Tsukishima’s feelings for Kuroo were a little bit more complicated. Tsukishima wasn’t an easy person to get along with, so the thought of him being romantically involved with someone was even harder to grasp. He was sarcastic and mean, and his sardonic ways had led him to many problems in the past, but Kuroo couldn't stop thinking about him regardless, and Tsukishima had found it hard to admit that he liked Kuroo back. In fact, he still hadn’t admitted to anything, at least out loud, but Kuroo was so sure that he had managed to captivate him that he no longer held doubts of his future with Tsukishima by his side.

 

“Hey, bro, are you listening?” Bokuto turned to the sound of Kuroo’s voice and exhaled.

 

“Sorry, bro, is just that… look at him! You’re so lucky to live in the same house as that angel over there!”

 

The duo was fishing in the lake, not far apart from where Tsukishima and Akaashi were having their meal, but far enough so that they couldn’t be heard by them. Kuroo was aware that Bokuto had been stealing glances from Akaashi for a while, but he didn’t think he had forgotten that he was right next to him talking.

 

“Focus, bro! This is important! You’ll be able to admire my brother for as long as you want after we complete our plan, so let’s see if you remember… What are we going to do first?” Bokuto held his chin on his hand for a moment and furrowed his brow in concentration. “Come on! It’s the easiest part!”

 

“Sorry! Sorry! OK, first I ask them if they want to fish with us. Akaashi likes fishing, so he should say yes. Tsukki detests getting wet for no reason, so he’ll refuse and you’ll propose to walk with him meanwhile so that we can split into couples…”

 

“Right… and then comes the moment of truth”

 

“We make our vows of eternal love!” Bokuto exclaimed and Kuroo hurried to cover his mouth with his hand.

 

“Shh! They’ll hear us!” Bokuto apologized and then exhaled as if something was worrying him. “What? Is something bothering you?”

 

“Well… I don’t know how to tell you this, bro, but they already know our intentions. I overheard Tsukki telling Akaashi that they should play hard on us…”

 

“So?” Kuroo raised an eyebrow “That will make things funnier! We should act with indifference, they would never expect it!” Bokuto gasped at the idea.

 

“Kuroo! You know I can’t do that! Akaashi is my other half! My soulmate! My one and forever! It’d be unthinkable to pretend I am not fully devoted to him!”

 

“Look, do you want this to work?” Bokuto nodded “Then do what I say. You have to…”

 

Meanwhile, Tsukishima and Akaashi were eyeing suspiciously at the pair of idiots that were courting them. Tsukishima was very aware that Akaashi was simply pretending to be interested in hearing what they were saying when in reality he was just using that as an excuse to look at Bokuto. OK, so maybe his friend was going to have trouble acting indifferently, but at least he had to give it a try.

 

“Are you sure about this, Akaashi?” he asked his friend.

 

“Yeah, no, don’t worry. I am sure” Tsukishima contemplated his expression and smiled.

 

“You really like him, don’t you?”

 

“Well, yes, of course I do”

 

“Then this is the only way. You will never know if Bokuto’s feelings are true unless you play hard to get, that way if he truly loves you back he will definitely beg you to reconsider”

 

“What if he doesn’t?” Akaashi’s voice was full of worry and Tsukishima felt bad for making him do something he didn’t want to do.

 

“He will” he assured “I’m sure of it. I know my stupid cousin well enough to tell you that” Akaashi smiled and elbowed Tsukishima on the ribs.

 

“How about you?” Tsukishima looked at him in confusion “Do you think my brother is the one?”

 

Tsukishima directed his gaze to where Kuroo was sitting struggling to pull whatever he had fished out of the water. When he finally managed to do it Bokuto burst out laughing when caught in the fishing hook was the smallest fish anyone had seen before. Tsukishima contained the facepalm that his arm muscles were trying to execute and turned his attention back to Akaashi.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

 

“Don’t be mean. You do know he truly likes you, don’t you?”

 

“I do” Tsukishima sighed “that’s why I don’t understand any of this. Why would he be interested in a mess like me? It doesn’t make sense. What if he gets tired of me? What if he finds someone else? What if…”

 

“Hmm…” Akaashi interrupted “interesting”

 

“What is?”

 

“You say you’re not interested, yet you are worried that he stops liking you” Tsukishima blushed “Don’t worry, he wouldn’t want to be with you if he didn’t like you the way you are”

 

“I guess…”

 

“Shh, they’re coming this way”

 

Just as planned, Kuroo and Tsukishima went for a walk while Bokuto and Akaashi stayed at the lake fishing. Bokuto kept fidgeting the whole time since Akaashi hadn’t said a word to him during the whole time they had been alone together. Akaashi noticed, and in order to avoid dealing with Bokuto’s dejected mode he decided to start the conversation.

 

“It’s a nice day”

 

Bokuto was about to reply happily when Kuroo’s advice of being indifferent resonated in his head. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled pretending annoyance.

 

“It’s acceptable, I guess” Akaashi was taken aback because of Bokuto’s flat tone. He had never spoken to him like that.

 

“Are you OK?

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you’ve been unusually quiet today” Bokuto raised an eyebrow and Akaashi continued “Is there anything in your mind?”

 

“Well yes, actually there is” Akaashi looked at him expectantly “You. You are in my mind”

 

Akaashi turned red. Bokuto had always been blunt, but for some reason nothing he had said before had made Akaashi feel as embarrassed as that. Maybe it was because of the way he had said it, completely serious and with eyes full of determination, or maybe it was because Akaashi already knew what Bokuto wanted to say, but it didn’t matter to him, so he decided that fuck Tsukishima and his stupid advice of being cold. He loved Bokuto and he had waited for this moment long enough, he wasn’t going to ruin it.

 

“Me? What about me?” he said, leaning his body towards Bokuto.

 

“I’ve been thinking about us”

 

“Yeah?” Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and felt his body tense.

 

“Yeah. To be honest I used to think that I should ask you out formally”

 

“Used to?”

 

“Mhm, but now… I am happy I didn’t. We might be better suited to be friends” Bokuto did everything he could in order to avoid looking at Akaashi directly. If he did, even for a second, he knew he would blow away his cover.

 

“So? We’ve always been friends”

 

“Yeah, and that’s why I think we should keep it like this, completely platonic, don’t you think?” Akaashi sat straight again and looked at Bokuto. “I mean, I did dream several times of being able to hold your hand, play with your hair and kiss the life out of you”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. However, you have always made it clear that’s not the kind of affection you want from me and I realized that’s not what I want from you either” Bokuto stopped for a moment to catch some air. If Kuroo had seen him, he would have been very impressed of how well Bokuto was playing his part. “So, that’s how it is. You’ll get married someday, and maybe I’ll get married too, and we’ll always be good friends no matter what”

 

Akaashi couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t know if he wanted to push Bokuto into the lake, yell at him or just break into tears right there. He just stayed quiet, but very annoyed, and wondered if Tsukishima was having more luck than him.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Kuroo had dragged Tsukishima away from the meadow and they were currently standing each at one side of a tree, turning their backs to each other. Tsukishima was clearly pissed about something, but Kuroo seemed careless simply directing his attention to a rock that he had picked from the floor at some point during their conversation.

 

“Have you thought about it already?” he inquired.

 

“I have” Tsukishima replied in deadpan voice.

 

“And what’s your answer?”

 

“It’s a no”

 

Kuroo circled the tree to face Tsukishima directly and the latter didn’t flinch an inch. Confidently, Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima by the waist and pulled him closer. Tsukishima didn’t avoid it, but he put his hands in front of him before the distance became too short.

 

“May I know why?”

 

“Don’t act all innocent. I know you have been flirting around with several people in the city” Kuroo gasped and faked innocence “Don’t come with that now. Your hand in your chest and your incredulous expression don’t fool me”

 

“But I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsukki. What people?”

 

“How about Daichi, the samurai? Or Oikawa, the one at the bar?”

 

“What? No! Who told you…?”

 

“Or the Haiba siblings? Kiyoko the geisha doesn’t sound familiar? Or her apprentice, Yachi?”

 

“You have to be kidding me, right?”

 

“So I’m just another of your flings, I assume. So no, there’s no way I’ll say yes to you”

 

“Tsukki!”

 

“And don’t call me that” Tsukishima started to walk away “I better go check on Akaashi. I don’t like leaving him with the likes of someone like Bokuto”

 

Akaashi wasn’t doing better than before. After their last word exchange Bokuto insisted on ignoring Akaashi and focusing on the fishing instead. Akaashi sat there next to him, arms crossed and brow furrowed just looking at the lake, just listening to Bokuto whistle contently. When he couldn’t take the silence anymore, he spoke again.

 

“Bokuto, could it be you are in a relationship already?” Bokuto only shrugged in response “Confess! Aren’t we really good friends anyways? Friends tell each other everything, right?” When Akaashi realized Bokuto wasn’t reacting he got desperate. “Just tell me already! Who is it?”

 

“All right, do you know Yukie? The priestess?”

 

“Yukie? Shirofuku?”

 

“Yeah. What do you think of her?”

 

“Well, she’s pretty, confident, she plays the piano and is very athletic” Akaashi felt his tongue twist with each compliment, so he started to attack instead “but she eats a lot, she’s kind of violent and I think she swings the other way anyways…”

 

“Huh, really?” Bokuto almost loses his facade, but regained composure quickly. Akaashi didn’t fail to notice this.

 

“Yes, really. And since we are such good friends, I want to hear your opinion too. What do you think of Iwaizumi-san?”

 

“Iwaizumi?” Bokuto gulped “Well, he is attractive, strong, definitely a great catch, he does have some trouble when it comes to keeping his calm, and I think he’s kind of a neat freak. He’s also always with Oikawa, who is annoying, so that deducts points too…”

 

“Hmm, I think I should give it a try and go out with him…”

 

That was it, that was Bokuto’s limit. Akaashi saw it coming, but couldn’t do anything to stop Bokuto from deflating and turning his puppy eyes to the horizon as he rolled into a ball on the floor right next to Akaashi’s feet. Akaashi sighed and kneeled behind him,

 

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright?”

 

“AKAAAASHIIII!” Bokuto raised his head only to display bogers and tear everywhere “How can you ask that! Of course I’m not OK!”

 

“Oh, and why is that?”

 

“Because you prefer Iwaizumi rather than me! Is it because he is more buff than I am? Is it because he has better hair?”

 

“Well, didn’t you say that you have Yukie? And that we should only be friends? Is this jealousy I am sensing?”

 

“OF COURSE IT IS! AKAASHI! I LOVE YOU! I WAS LYING WHEN I SAID I WANTED TO BE ONLY FRIENDS!”

 

“Sorry? I couldn’t hear you clearly”

 

“I” Bokuto sniffled and tried to calm his sobs as best as he could “I said I love you! You know I do!”

 

“That’s what I thought. Don’t worry Bokuto-san, I love you too”

 

“But, Iwaizumi… and what I said…”

 

“I knew you were lying the whole time”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, I actually was scared there for a moment, but now I know your true feelings, so don’t worry, they’re mutual”

 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s face lit up a little as he cleaned the tears that were still falling.

 

“Bokuto-san, may I kiss you?”

 

“Definitely not” Tsukishima was saying somewhere else “How can you even ask that”

 

“Please? Just a small peck? It’s the least I deserve after you trash-talked me like that!”

 

Kuroo kept following Tsukishima along the path they had previously walked into the vegetation. Kuroo’s pleading voice was starting to really annoy him and Tsukishima was considering that perhaps if he found a rock big enough he could use it to knock Kuroo, or maybe himself, unconscious. The thought of his brother giving him  _ the look _ was the only thing stopping him from straight killing Kuroo at the moment.

 

“Tsukki! Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki!”

 

The nickname chanting continued for a few minutes until Tsukishima couldn’t take it any longer. He stopped abruptly, causing Kuroo to collide with his back.

 

“If I say yes, are you going to shut up?”

 

“I certainly will” Kuroo said with a grin plastered on his face.

 

It certainly had been a long day for the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments! And let me know if you find any mistake!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to help me by beta testing my work send me a private message, I'd love some help!


End file.
